Probiotic micro-organisms are micro-organisms which beneficially affect a host by improving its intestinal microbial balance (Fuller, R; 1989; /. Applied Bacteriology, 66: 365-378). According to the currently adopted definition by FAO/WHO, probiotics are: “Live microorganisms which when administered in adequate amounts confer a health benefit on the host”. Often probiotic micro-organisms (“probiotics”) produce organic acids such as lactic acid and acetic acid which inhibit the growth of pathogenic bacteria such as Clostridium perfringens and Helicobacter pylori. Consequently, probiotic bacteria are believed to be useful in the treatment and prevention of conditions caused by pathogenic bacteria. Further, probiotic micro-organisms are believed to inhibit the growth and activity of putrefying bacteria and hence the production of toxic amine compounds.
It is also believed that probiotic bacteria activate the immune function of the host.
A very important field of application of probiotic bacteria is the field of infant formulas. Typical representatives of probiotics in this field are lactic-acid producing bacteria, such as e.g. probiotic Bifidobacterium lactis, BIFIDUS BL.
In the prior art, several possibilities are known to provide a probiotic composition to the end user respectively the infant.
A very common way is to admix powdered probiotics into infant formula in powdered form. Several infant and follow-up formulas containing probiotic microorganisms that follow this principle are commercially available; for example the BIO NAN formula (Nestle SA).
However, when offering the infant formula and the probiotics separately, i.e. especially not in a mixed state, there's a potential problem of the user not, or at least not in the proper dosage, admixing the probiotics to the infant formula after having reconstituted the infant formula, which usually will be presented in dry form (powder, tablet).
Therefore, another approach is to provide a single-use or monodose packaging that contains a predefined amount of probiotics mixed in an appropriate solution such as e.g. an oily matrix.
Accordingly, a user can be prevented from admixing a wrong or at least not a proper dosage of probiotics to the infant formula.
However, a drawback of this approach is that probiotics contained in a viscous carrier such as e.g. an oily matrix are generally prone to sedimentation and will thus form a non-homogeneous solution within the packaging. Hence, during the serving of the solution sediments of the probiotics are likely to be withheld within the packaging and thus, the full release of all probiotics contained within the packaging during the serving process cannot be assured.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a packaging that enables the full release of all probiotics contained in the solution in order to provide the correct dose of probiotics to be dispensed from the packaging during the serving process.
One known approach to overcome this problem is to provide solubilization agents or stabilizers to ensure a homogenous solution within the packaging such that the e.g. liquid or viscous carrier can then be fully expelled during the serving of the composition. Accordingly, no sediments or solid particles of probiotic will be withheld during serving from the packaging.
However, for delicate, regulated compositions such as infant formula, it is desired to omit any additional components such as stabilizers, emulsifiers or gelling agents which may have a negative influence on the consumer's health.
Therefore, an improved packaging container is sought-after which enables the storage and the enhanced release of a predefined amount of a non-homogeneous solution containing probiotics.
The present invention seeks to address the above-described problems. The invention also aims at other objects and particularly the solution of other problems as will appear in the rest of the present description.